It is well-known that water vapor can be removed from air by a variety of methods including compressions, refrigeration, heat, and absorbing materials. The present invention particularly utilizes gas and vapor separators which employ absorbing materials. In conventional processes the absorbing material must be reactivated, i.e., purged of the absorbed matter, on either a periodic or continuous basis. A typical method of purging the absorbing material is thermal reactivation. These prior art methods of reactivation are very inefficient, and therefore waste great quantities of energy. The present invention overcomes the above mentioned deficiencies of the prior art by providing a novel system and apparatus which is simple in design, can be inexpensively manufactured, and efficiently operated.
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos.: Ward et al 1,363,699; Thompson 1,447,160; Nuss 1,481,221; Egli 1,814,028; Earnshaw 1,876,212; Miller et al 1,912,784; Mazza 2,081,406; Shoeld 2,302,807; Lunde 2,889,007; Pilo et al 2,941,872; Mosier 3,078,647; Schwab 3,126,263; Teller 3,183,649; Dills 3,381,453; Weil et al 3,470,708; Beck 3,492,980; Courbon 3,590,629; Colvin et al 3,619,987; Asker et al 3,664,095; Beveridge et al 3,683,597; Wenner 3,780,498; Aine 3,903,694; Bergmann 2,197,120; and Sadd British Pat. No. 532,467.